


A Good Brother

by Bam4Me



Category: Glee, White Collar
Genre: Cooper is Neal, Gen, M/M, Neal is Cooper, Peter nickname the archeologist comes into play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal would do a lot for his brother, and that even includes calling Peter out just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short convo, because I'm a ho... so... yo.
> 
> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.

"Cooper Anderson."

"Excuse me?" Neal actually sounded a little offended, trying not to flinch at the name. It hadn't been that long since he'd been called that. He'd talked to Blaine on the phone just last night, but Peter did not know about that name as far as he knew.

"It's you, isn't it?"

Neal sighed, putting his folder down in his lap while he gave Peter an annoyed look. "It's Neal, now."

Peter nodded, "Yeah, but that was your first."

"First what?"

"First alias."

Neal snorted, "No, that was my first name. Cooper Neal Anderson."

Peter frowned, "Wait, I just crack your real name?"

He looked way too proud of himself. Neal kind of wanted to punch him for it. "You found nothing, and you'll shut up about it if you're smart."

Peter gave him a thoughtful look, "Afraid I'll find something?"

"No, afraid you'll drag my family into something I've kept them out of for over eight years."

"They don't, know?"

Neal frowned, "Blaine knows, so does his boyfriend, but Mama and Blaine's dad don't know, and I'd prefer them not to. They think I'm dead, and I'll keep it that way."

Peter looked down at his own folder with a frown, before sliding it across the desk. "What are these payments for? They've been happening for two years, until this year and they stopped."

Neal didn't look at the paper. He knew what payments Peter was talking about. "Blaine got beat up outside a school dance a few years back for being gay. He transferred to a public school this year to be with his boyfriend. I was the one paying his tuition. His parents thought it was a scholarship."

Peter got a sad look on his face, like he regretted asking at all. He pulled the paper back, looking defeated. "I won't say anything. Though, I do wish I could, so very badly."

Neal gave him an amused look, "Why's that?"

"I found an, interesting, commercial with you in it."

Neal smirked, knowing Peter wouldn't go flashing it around the office just to be a dick. "How do you think I got the money to get to New York in the first place?"

Peter smiled, waving it off as unimportant. "You know, you're a good big brother."

Neal grinned. "I know that." He did.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.


End file.
